One of the well-known problems with washing machines is that as water is discharged, it carries with it lint from the clothes that have been washed. The discharged lint can cause problems with drains, pipes, pumps and septic tanks in a drainage system. If the lint can be trapped by filtering before discharge of water, some of the problems can be eliminated.
Conventional clothes washers or washing machines are provided with a rubber or a plastic discharge hose or conduit through which the soapy water employed in the washing cycle is removed from the machine at the end of the cycle. Most washing machines have filters which collect the lint off the clothes during the washing cycle. During the discharge cycle, the internal lint filter is back flushed as the water is pumped out of the machine through the discharge hose.
The discharged water and lint carried thereby is customarily disposed of through existing sewers, sumps or other water draining system. A particularly common manner of disposing of the discharge water is to discharge it into a utility sink or wash basin from which the water drains to a drain and plumbing system associated therewith. The lint and other debris found in the discharge water often accumulate in and clog or plug the pipes and drains of the system. When this occurs, costly plumbing repairs frequently result.
To eliminate the lint accumulation problem, a number of filters have been proposed to remove the lint from the discharge water before it can accumulate and clog the plumbing system. A number of such filter assemblies are identified in the accompanying information disclosure statement which includes the Lewis B. Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,138, issued May 25, 1976 entitled "Washing Machine Drain Filter"; Loren H. Marschman U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,361 issued Oct. 31, 1978 entitled "Lint Filter Assembly"; Timothy A. Villagomez U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,367 issued Mar. 6, 1990 entitled "Lint Strainer for Washing Machine Drains"; and Joseph L. Luger U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,880 issued Nov. 20, 1990 entitled "Washing Machine Lint Trap".
One common method used is to secure some sort of a cloth filter over the terminal end of the discharge conduit from the washing machine. For example, women's nylon hosiery is frequency used for this purpose. However, such devices have significant drawbacks and potential problems in many cases. Clogging can occur thus impeding discharge of water. Such clogging can cause damage to the washing machine because of the inability under such conditions to evacuate itself.
Although these and other prior art devices have some merit in dealing with the lint problem, they have not provided a fully satisfactory and economical solution. One problem is that many washing machine filter devices of the prior art have little capability for trapping lint. Another problem is that it is difficult for the ultimate user to remove the filter or strainer from the washing machine, and thereafter clean and maintain the filter. The filters become full of and clogged with lint in a short period thus requiring frequent attention and maintenance. When ignored for too long a period of time, blockage problems could cause damage to the washing machines or their surroundings.
An improved washing machine lint trap, strainer or filter which has a capacity for extended use and avoids the aforementioned clogging problems is required.